


Galen - Young dog

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: They say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. But it’s not true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

They say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. But it’s not true. 

You need a younger dog to teach an older one.

Why? Because the old dog need someone to show them how to be unafraid again. 

It was that way for Galen. So long trapped in the wet cage of Eadu, he’d almost forgotten how to hope. Orson knew him too well. Knew how to trap him, to keep in cornered. Mentions of Lyra, renewed threats to hunt down Jyn, and Galen cowers. Just like a beaten dog. 

And then there was Bodhi. 

Young, vital, and feisty.

And Galen finds he’s less afraid. The more time he spends with the young pilot, the less afraid he feels. 

There might be hope for this old dog yet, if the younger one will run at his side.


End file.
